Naruto the Descendant
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is descended from two of the four kings of makai he awakens his demon blood during the bridge fight and nothing will be the same
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Scorpionking12 here with a new story about Naruto being the descendant of Yoko kurama and Hei on different sides of his family Minato is the great grandson of Hei and Kushina is the great Granddaughter of Yoko Kurama anyway on with the show**

A long time ago it was prophesized that two out of four of the kings of Makai would have a descendant that would far surpass them and the other two kings in strength and skill its been almost four hundred years since the prophecy and today it comes true.

On a bridge in the country of water in a village called Nami no kuni a mist was seen on the bridge but it had gotten thicker than before the reason for this is a young teen with spiky blonde hair that was lengthening and turning a light silver color and straightening out his name is Naruto Uzumaki but the reason for him changing is he whitnessed his so called best friend be killed by the fake hunter nin in front of him he started growing a tail and 2 ears both the same silvery white as his hair his eyes turned a yellowish gold color and he lost all baby fat on his body he also grew a third eye in the middle of his forehead he gained compact muscle like that of an athletic runner and his top was blown off by the shockwave of power he was emitting.

Sasuke who had been thought dead woke up by the sudden power outburst and about crapped and pissed himself.

on the other side of the bridge Zabuza and Kakashi had stopped their fight and Zabuza said "What the hell is that boy Kakashi that feels like what my parents described as the legendary fox demon Yoko Kurama who was said to come to the world in search of his descendants every fifty generations this feels exactly like how they described it."

"I don't know Zabuza but whatever it is will most likely be bitched about by our civilian council in Konoha they already hate the boy and don't want him gaining power which he just has"

across back to where Naruto was Haku was extremely scared and excited by power rolling of of Naruto in spades she was just about to fall on her knees and submit to him when he said in a more mature smooth voice

"Yoko has returned they cry"

that made everyone freeze it was the phrase that the Yoko family said when they transformed into their true forms and it almost always meant a blood bath was about to begin.

the next thing he said would scare the everlasting shit out of them for it was an attack that was passed on threw the Jagan eye family "Dragon of the Darkness flame" all of a sudden a dragon made of black fire came from Naruto's arm and was sent sailing passed Zabuza and Kakashi and into the mist when they thought it was just a misfire they heard several cries of pain then stopped the mist cleared and showed that the only thing left of some of the men was a little soot left from the body being burnt at an extreme heat that it disentigrated at a fast rate.

at the back a fat ugly and short business man looked at his losses and laughed and said "Well zabuza since you did not kill the ninja I don't have to pay you I was not going to anyway once you finished the job I was going to kill you and keep your daughter as payment for letting you work for me and I was going to make her my personal whore it would of been an Honor to let me fuck h- before he could finish he felt a very concentrated yoki enhanced Killer intent coming from the foxish looking boy and even he had heard the rumors of the Yokos he started backing away in fear when he saw Naruto put his hand in his hair and pull out a seed and held it in his hand it started glowing and then started to grow a reddish bark that grew into a tree that had mouths on all its branches with what looked like spit coming out of its mouths and when the spit hit the ground it started eating away at it with steam rising.

"This is called the yoko death plant and its saliva is very accidic I would start giving me all your real bank accounts and safe numbers before it gets to hungry and starts eating and don't bother lying I know when you are."

Gatou nodded furiously and started writing down he handed Naruto all of the stuff he asked for and said "Ok now you will let me go" Naruto looked at him and said "I never said that" and with that the tree started eating the last of the bandits and Gatou some had managed to get off the bridge but Naruto threw some sapping seeds on the boats and they grew and started eating all the life force in the bandits.

When Naruto turned around everyone was looking at him in fear , excitment (Haku) and hate (Sasuke, Sakura)

"Dobe give me that power I am an uchiha I deserve it not a lowly orphan like you" Naruto pulled a Kakashi and said "Hmm you say something Prick" Kakashi eye smiled that someone was finally following in his footsteps sort of.

Naruto walked up to Haku looked her in the eyes and his Jagan shined for a moment before she fell asleep and he picked her up bridal style he looked at everyone and said "I will be back soon I have to take a mate soon or my power will Get so strong that it will rip me apart" Zabuza was about to protest but then thought would I rather die or live he chose live but he said "treat her right and we won't have a problem" even though he knew he would not be able to win against someone related to two of the four kings of makai.

**Chapter one end tell me what you think next chap starts out with a lemon and will have Naruto talking to the hokage**


	2. The beginning of a demon prince part 1

**Hey everyone the poll is still up but I am updating some things anyway chapter 2 of Naruto the Descendant is happening now**

Naruto had found Gato's mansion and bust the door down and walked in still carrying Haku he walked to the guest room area and put Haku on the bed he used his Jagan eye to stop its hynosis on Haku and she woke up staring at Naruto she was Scared until Naruto said "I am not going to hurt you but I need to mate with someone or my power will rip me and anyone and

everything in a three hundred mile radius and I know you like me otherwise we would not have fucked in the forest when we first met Haku blushed at that she did like him and they were eachothers firsts so she decided to do something she said "I am only doing this so we don't all die from your power but I expect you to treat me the way a princess should be treated" Naruto knew that she loved him as much as he loved her but decided to play along and chuckled and said "But of course I am a prince anyway when I was in my mindscape with the power rolling off me I met my Great grandfathers Yoko Kurama king of the south part of Makai or the underworld and Hei king of the west part of Makai they told me how to use the death plants and the jagan eye and dragon of the darkness flame".

Haku nodded and decided to be allitle naughty she pushed Naruto down and stood up and slowly started to strip doing several dance motions to enhance the experiance she took her kimono off and held it around her shoulders for a bit doing a little dance "You want to see my breasts Naruto-sama" Haku said Naruto in a a daze nodded his head she let the Kimono drop to the ground and showed an Ice blue see threw bra with matching see threw thong Naruto could smell her wet pussy from his spot on the bed it came with being a demon or fox demon in this case he also had darkness dragon master demon blood in him but they don't have as good a senses as a fox demon. Naruto growled at the site it was not an angry growl it was a I want you so bad right now growl.

Haku walked over to Naruto and dropped to her knees she used her left hand and did the finger motion for come here in a sexy fashion and Naruto moved to where he sat on the edge of the bed Haku took off his pants and his boxers and his erection slapped her in the face Haku stared wide eyed at his cock before undoing her bra in the back and let her C cup breasts out and

started licking his cock to get it moist she then put her tits on it and started to titty fuck him and suck his head for awhile Naruto could not take it anymore and make her take her tits off his cock and made her suck all the way down until his cock was deep in her throat and her nose was in his dick hair she gave it a sniff while Naruto held her there and then he let go and she came up for air she started to go back down and just started bobbing her head she then started to fondle his balls then started humming Naruto ejaculated in her mouth and she drank it up like a vaccum would a mess on the carpet.

Naruto put her on the bed and entered her like he did in the forest when they met they fucked like that for awhile Haku moaning like a whore then Naruto got out of her and laid on his back allowing Haku to get on him and ride him. Naruto used his demon magic to make it so Haku would not get pregnant before ejaculating in her womb Haku screamed at the feeling and

yes Haku was a screamer they had put up sound barriers threw out the place and kept fucking for several hours the next morning they had come back and Haku was Glowing with Happiness she had the mark of the fox pack on her shoulder which was a fox head with bloody teeth. Naruto walked up to zabuza and Kakashi and told them that he would be forming a

team called the fox pack and asked if they wanted in because the Fox pack would become the most feared team in the world. They both agreed and got the mark of the fox pack their tattoos were different than Hakus since they were male and joined the clan threw blood ritual not mating theirs was a fox paw print in black coloring with red blood dripping in a circle.

Team 7 Haku and Zabuza were on their way back to the leaf village after the village of wave thanked them and promised to send the full amount for the A rank mission when they got back up and running. Now they were on thee outskirts of the forest that surrounded Konoha they saw the gates in sight and the guards were the forever chunin Kotetsu and Izumo saw them and tensed seeing a man with long silver hair two fox like ears and a silver fox like tail.

"Halt what is your business in konoha" said Kotetsu

"Team Kakashi plus missing nin Zabuza and his apprentice Haku who is also now the mate of Naruto who went through a change during the mission to wave" said Kakashi the two chunin nodded and were told that it would be made public after giving the Hokage the mission report.

The group of six people headed to the Hokages office and when they got there Sarutobi the third Hokage dropped his pipe and was gaping like a fish not because an A rank missing nin was in his office oh no it is because Enma the Monkey king was not kiddding when it popped in his office three days ago and said that a descendant of Hei the dragon king and Yoko kurama the fox theif king was born and it was Naruto since he could see the seal on his stomach he said "Explain right now what is going on". so for the next four hours Kakashi and Naruto explained with everyone else in the room.

Sarutobi started rubbing his temples while muttering "I'm to old for this shit" "So your saying that you awakened your ancestors blood and are now half fox demon and half dragon demon or dragon human demon I mean and have access to two of the kings of makais techniques as well as some you came up with on the way here".

"Pretty much old man now I would like for you to call a council meeting and don't say I can't kill a few of the old shits that made my life a living hell I have rights as demon prince of two different makai realms and according to demon law I have the right to kill them and their families but I will only kill them."

Sarutobi nodded and had his anbu gather the councils and to be there in thirty minutes.

**Hey this is Scorpion Royalty with the second finished chap of Naruto the Descendant I made some minor changes to chapter one so go back and read it if you want also next chap deals with the council getting what they so rightfully deserve and not in a good way or if you are Naruto a good way anyway hope you like it will update again in a week ja ne**


End file.
